Korrasami Week
by Josy1986
Summary: I know I'm kinda late, and I don't care :P I also wanted to say I'm sorry for disappearing on you all but I really needed a break :) But I'm back! I start off with T rating, maybe it will change, maybe not, we'll see I guess!
1. Chapter 1

Korrasami week part one: Flowers

Asami smiled as she walked around her kitchen. Stirring in the pots and pans on the stove. _Korra will be here any second… can't screw up her favorite meal!_ She bend down to check the arctic hen that was slowly roasted to perfection. She licked her own lips absentmindedly and checked her watch for, what felt like, the hundredth time.

'ding ding…!'

"Spirits…! She's here! She's really here!" she was in such a hurry to go to the small device that was attached to the wall, that she totally forgot she was still wearing her apron. She clicked on one of the buttons. "Hello?"

"Hey Sami! It's me!"

Asami smiled and felt the butterflies in her stomach go rampage. "Hey Korra! When you hear the buzz, you can open the door. Top floor, first door on your right. Number 89, you can't miss it!" she pushed another button for a good few seconds, giving Korra enough time to open the door and get in. The CEO quickly ran back into her kitchen, lowered the fire on which she was cooking and checked out the table that was already set. Everything was already there, except for the food, obviously.

She heard her own doorbell and rushed towards it to open the door. She saw Korra standing in the door opening. A bright smile on her lips and her eyes seemed to sparkle from pure happiness. She held a small bouquet of red roses and before Asami could say anything, a gentle hand touched her cheek and tan lips locked with her own in a tender and loving kiss.

The raven inhaled sharply through her nose but relaxed instantly against her girlfriends lips and the tender touch of her hand against her cheek. Korra is the one to pull back first and noticed the dark blush on the pale girls face. "I… uh… s-sorry…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously and held the bouquet of roses with the other. "Y-you just look really cute with that apron… and I couldn't resist… t-these are for you!" she suddenly said and Asami chuckled softly.

"Thank you, they look amazing…" Asami said and took the bouquet with both hands. Sniffing the flowers once and enjoying their scent.

"Just like you." Korra mumbled and she felt her heartbeat increase when their eyes met again. _Oh shit… she probably heard that… heh… so cheesy…_

The two walked back inside and Asami closed the door behind Korra. They walked into the living room and Korra admired everything she saw. Soft 'ooooh's' and 'ahhhh's' escaping her as Asami gave her a small tour around the apartment.

"My place is so dull compared to this… I'm kinda ashamed of it really…" Korra said as they walked back into the living room and settled at the table. Asami put all the food on the table.

"You shouldn't! I love your place. It's so warm and welcoming…"

"That why you fell asleep in front of the fire place?" Korra asked and chuckled softly.

"Hey… I can't help it that my girlfriend is such an amazing cuddler…" she said with a wink and put the plate with the arctic hen on the table.

"Oooooooh… Sami… that looks delicious!" Korra's eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of her skull.

The CEO blushed deeply and after she removed her apron, she settled at the table too. The two enjoyed their meal together sharing little stories about work and their silly friends. Its how they met after all. Bolin had invited them to a party that he held at his place. The two women talked and actually never stopped doing so. They exchanged phone numbers and they started texting daily.

Before they knew it, Korra kissed Asami during sunset at the beach after a long walk wit Naga, Korra's dog. The younger woman asked Asami if she wanted to come to her place to enjoy some noodles and the CEO had happily agreed.

Asami watched as Korra pretty much devoured the entire arctic hen on her own and the pale beauty enjoyed the vegetables, rice and noodles that she had prepared too. Korra of course wouldn't be Korra if she didn't 'help' her host to get rid of all the leftovers and made sure that everything was gone by the time they both finished.

Korra helped Asami clean the table and kitchen and after they had settled comfortably on the couch, the CEO turned towards the tanned beauty with a bright smile on her lips. "There's one more thing I have for you…" she said, her voice soft as if she was afraid to spill the surprise.

Korra looked confused at first but smiled and sat back comfortably against the couch. "Okay… should I close my eyes?"

"Oh yes, good thing you mention that. And no peeking…!" they both chuckled as Asami walked out of sight.

Korra had her eyes closed when she heard Asami walk back in. She felt her kneel between her slightly parted legs and she felt an embarrassing warmth spread over her cheeks. _No naughty thoughts, no naughty thoughts, no naughty thoughts! Stop it brain!_ Korra's hands rested on her lap and something hard was put in her open hands. She felt Asami's hands on her own and together, they hand onto something hard, made of clay? It's cold too… Korra didn't know.

"O-okay… you can open them…"

And Korra did. She looked straight into Asami's eyes first and smiled but slowly let her gaze go down South to where their hands were. Her eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat. Her heart started pounding in her chest when her eyes locked with Asami's surprise. And what a surprise it was. She held onto a small clay jar that held a flower that she hadn't seen since she was ten years old. The Blue Arctic Orchid. She looked up at Asami, back to the flower, repeating that motion several times. Her lips quivering as if she was about to speak but unable to find the words. "H-how…? I-I… what… h-how d-did you…?"

Asami smiled. "I remember when you talked about it… and how your eyes had shone so brightly… I thought you wanted to see it again…"

"B-but how…? They only grow at the…"

"South pole? Heh… yeah… well, I can say that it surely wasn't easy to come by…" she said, her smile never fading. Her fingers tenderly caressing Korra's. "But I wanted to do this, for you… to show you how much I... how much I…" she gulped, unable to look her girlfriend in the eye. "H-how… much I l-love you…" she said with trembling voice. They hadn't used the words, I love you, just yet but Asami had never been more sure about anything in her life.

Korra tenderly put a finger under Asami's chin, forcing her to look up. She leaned down and their lips met once again in a deep but loving kiss. The kiss lasted a few good minutes before they both had to pull back for air. "I love you too Sami…" Korra whispered, their foreheads resting against one another. Korra pulled her girlfriend off of the floor and onto the couch. Asami happily cuddled against the younger woman, her head resting on Korra's chest while an arm held tightly around her shoulder. The flower still on Korra's lap.


	2. Safe Again

**AN: My brain didn't agree on writing a drabble about 'Hair' and decided to conjure up this piece instead :P**

 **Either enjoy it or don't! If you do, don't forget to review!**

* * *

Korrasami week part two: Safe Again

It was around dawn that it happened. They came from the woods that were nearby and caught them by surprise. They tried to keep the gates up. Tried to keep them out. But it was no use. They kept on coming. Pushed against the metal gate with the force of Raava knows how many. The survivors that had made it there quickly dashed back into the compound. Gathered what little they could and ran. Ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

For some it was to late. The undead had a hold onto them and started their gruesome meal. Their victim screaming at the top of their lungs while they were eaten alive. Their flesh ripped off of their bodies and their bones broken by inhuman strength.

Some of the survivors had been brought into the compound injured. If they had family of friends with them, they were brought to safety with the help of their loved ones. If they had no one left… they were probably the first that were taken care of by the undead.

Several small groups made it out of the compound and were on their way to the next one that was only a day away. If the undead had attacked the compound a day later, everybody would probably have moved already. There had been plans on leaving this compound and join the other one. It was said that there were stronger and higher walls. More firepower. More food and a place to sleep.

One of the survivors was a young woman with caramel colored skin, short chestnut hair and ocean colored eyes. She stood in the middle of the compounds courtyard. Yelling at the people that were still behind her. Telling them that they could make it if they ran just that little bit faster. She had told her mother to go with Tenzin and his family while she and her father stayed behind. They would meet up again at the other compound and even though Senna had agreed, she had done so reluctantly.

A pale woman with black hair suddenly tried to run back into the compound but Tonraq stopped her with both his powerful arms. "Are you crazy!? You can't go back inside now! It's overrun!"

She tried to pull free from his grasp, her face stained by tears. "I have to! The crowd dragged me along when they all ran! I couldn't come back until now!" she was hysterical and still tried with all her might to get out of Tonraq's grasp. "My daughter is still in there! Please! She's all I have left! I can't loose her too!"

Tonraq looked at his daughter and Korra nodded. "We'll help. Show us where she was last."

The woman looked from one to the other and back, nodding slowly. "T-thank you…" she muttered, clearly still in shock that someone offered to help. The three ran passed smaller groups of undead that were feasting on a poor soul. Korra turned her head away from several of those groups, thankful that the person that was being eaten, was already dead.

They entered the first building where the injured and the sick were brought to and were surprised by a zombie that came around a corner. Korra buried her small knife into the undead's skull, killing it successfully. The pale woman looked around but clearly didn't see her daughter. She started to move again and dashed forwards to the stairs that would lead to the next floor.

"Please, please oh please…!" They arrived at the second floor after leaving the set of stairs behind them. All three of them slightly out of breath but no time of catching their breath. A small group of undead came at them. Growling and gurgling. Arms out in front of them as they tried to reach towards their prey. The trio made quick work of them by simply tossing them down the set of stairs. Leaving a bloody and gory mess behind at the ground floor.

The pale lady continued and ran through the hallway. "Our room is almost at the very end…!" she yelled back at the other two that were still following her. Without any hesitation or doubt, she opened the door of the room where her daughter was supposed to be. Instead of her little girl, she found another undead that came right at her and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Luckily for her, before it could bite her, Tonraq had his machete buried deep into its rotting skull.

He swallowed and looked from the thing he just killed to the woman that now stood with her back against the wall. Taking in deep breaths. "I'm sorry… was that…?"

She shook her head. "N-no… that… that was someone else… I d-don't understand…" she put a hand on her chest and tried to calm her racing heart. "She… she should've been here… she can't walk with her injuries…"

Korra yelped when she heard someone bang against one of the doors. The three of them cautiously moved a few doors down the hall and stood in front of the door from where the sound came. The banging stopped and they could hear someone's panicked breath at the other side of the door. "M-mom…?"

"Asami!" The pale woman tried to open the door but heard a choked cry that came from the other side. "I… I'm s-sitting in front of it…" slowly but surely, they managed to open the door enough for all of them to enter. Korra and her father made sure that the door was closed and locked before they turned around to face the other two. Asami was being hugged by her mother who was sobbing against her daughters neck.

"Mom… I'm okay… I… l-locked the door as soon as… e-everything started…" she let out a dry chuckle and smiled at the two strangers.

Korra felt her breath hitch in her throat when her ocean blue locked with Asami's emerald green eyes. She had the same black hair as her mother. Although her skin was slightly paler. She looked weak and when she scanned the young woman, she noticed why. One of her legs was wrapped in bandages and more then one splint to prevent it from moving. The clothes around her abdomen were bloodied too and Korra could see bandages through some parts of her clothing that were ripped.

"I'm sorry, but we need to move…" Korra suddenly said and she could hear the faint sound of shuffling feet not far away. "We need to get out of here… while we still can and while the undead are still busy with their… meal…"

"Can you walk?" Tonraq asked and looked at Asami and her mother.

Asami shook her head and her mother's hold tightened around her daughter. "I'm not leaving her behind…!" she started but was silenced by Tonraq.

"I'm not asking you to…" he said and lowered the volume of his voice. "I just need to know if I have to carry her yes or no…"

"I can't… I'm sorry…" Asami said apologetically. Her gaze to the floor. "We had an… incident on our way here…" she said and looked at her mother. "We didn't leave empty handed though…" she continued and nudged at the big sports bag and backpack that stood next her bed. "I might be able to walk… but I can still shoot." She said with a weak smile.

Tonraq let out a soft chuckle and slowly got down on the wooden floor. His broad back turned towards the injured woman. "Get on my back. I can carry you while your mother and Korra carry what belongings you two still have left."

Asami looked at her mother who nodded. "Without them, I wouldn't be here. Anyone else just ignored me… but they helped me. Helped us." She said with a smile and Asami smiled right back. With some effort, they managed to get Asami onto Tonraq's back. Her mother, who was introduced as Yasuko, gave her daughter a hand gun with a silencer. Korra took the big sports bag and strapped it to her back and chest to keep it in place. Yasuko took the last item with her and Korra put her ear against the door to check if someone or something was on the other side.

"I hear one, maybe two… I'll go first, dad you and Asami follow and stay in the middle. Yasuko, you can close the line and keep our rears safe… okay?"

They all nodded and Korra opened the door. There was indeed an undead directly at her right. it hadn't spotted her yet and before it could, she penetrated its skull with her knife. Ending its suffering and killing it once and for all. The small group made it's way through the hall and back to the staircase that they used to get to the second floor. As silently as possible, they made their way down up until the last few steps. Almost directly at the right, down at ground level, was a group of undead, eating away some poor souls remains.

Korra felt like her heart would explode and looked over her shoulder to her father and Asami. She saw the young woman nod and suggest she kept going. She was about to ask why when Korra saw Asami speak.

"Don't make any noise… they don't hear us… they don't come after us…" it was so soft, it was barely audible. Korra nodded and swallowed hard. Step by step, she moved down the stairs. She had never moved so slow in her entire life and she was positive that her heart was pounding so hard, the undead would probably be able to hear it. but they didn't. they remained at the task at hand. The person they had their focus on. Their meal that was still somewhat warm and ripped off another piece of flesh with their bare teeth.

Korra put the back of her hand against her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. She quickly turned left, leaving the small group of undead and successfully leaving the building they were in. They sped up their pace and rushed to the back of the compound where everybody had fled through during the attack. They ran into the forest and continued to do so until their lungs were about to burst. When they finally stopped, Korra had to lean with one hand against a tree to catch her breath. Her legs trembling and her lungs burned. She looked at her father who sat down on both his knees, wheezing. Desperate for air. His eyes closed.

She then looked at the woman on his back and her eyes shot open wide. She had her gun pointed right at her. Eyes clear and focused. "What…?"

The gun fired but it didn't hit her. She heard something fall to the ground behind her and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw the zombie laying motionless on the leaf covered ground. She quickly scrambled away, to her father who looked at the zombie in shock. He had put Asami on the mossy ground. She now sat between Tonraq and Asami.

"Where… how… what…?" Korra muttered still in shock. She had dropped the sports bag on the ground. Her eyes still on the zombie.

"Oh Spirits…! I'm so sorry…! I didn't hit you, did I?" Asami asked and after she put the gun away, turned slightly to check Korra for any injuries.

A gentle but cold hand made contact with Korra's warm face and she turned her gaze towards the injured woman. "N-no… you didn't…" she said on a soft tone. "I… I thought you… you were gonna shoot me… heh…"

Asami smiled sadly. "I had no time to explain… it would've gotten you if I did… I'm sorry."

Korra shook her head. "Don't be, you saved my life."

"Well, you and your father helped my mom to get me out… so I guess we're even now…"

"You have a very good aim." Tonraq suddenly mentioned and Asami turned her head to smile at him.

"Thank you, I practiced a lot. I…-" she was cut off by her mother who put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, we need to be going, you can tell them everything later but now, we need to get to the other compound. How are your bandages holding up?"

Asami was about to answer but Korra beat her to it. "I can help, I was studying medicine before everything went to shit."

"Well, they managed to wrap her leg up so she didn't feel to much pain. It's her abdominal wound that's worrying me…" Yasuko said and after Tonraq scooted aside a bit, Yasuko knelt down next her daughter while Korra sat on her other side. "We're not sure when it happened, probably just before she was hit with the car. We had ran into a small group of looters. My guess is that one of them had a knife…" she said, slowly opening Asami's jacket and gently lifting up her shirt enough to reveal her abdomen.

Korra cut away the bloodied bandages and bit her lower lip at what she saw. Asami's pale stomach had a deep slash and it looked everything but good. There was a disgusting smell coming from it as well. The injured woman whimpered and with her mothers help, she laid down on her back. "It looks to be infected…" Korra said and shuffled through her bag that hung over her shoulder. With the few items she had managed to take with her, she cleaned the wound as best she could. Apologizing each time she heard Asami cry out in pure agony.

Finally, after about thirty minutes, she had cleaned the wound as best as she could with the resources she had available and wrapped clean bandages around Asami's lower body to cover the wound up. They managed to eat something simple and drink from their water bottles before they continued their journey.

Asami was once again on Tonraq's back as they walked through the forest. The compound was a day away on foot. It was around midnight when they decided to stop after they stumbled onto a bunch of abandoned cars that were left behind on the middle of the road that they had been walking on for the passed hour or so. One of the vehicles was a van and the group settled inside as best they could. Tonraq sat with his back against the van's closed door. Korra laid next to Asami, she figured it was best to stay close to her patient even though Asami looked slightly better after her wound had been cleaned. Yasuko settled in the front of the van at the passengers side.

Asami woke up some hours later, feeling someone twisting and turning next her. It took her a few seconds to realize where and who she was with. She heard Korra mumble in her sleep. Heard her whimper in fear. Asami looked at Tonraq who was asleep against the door. She heard him snore softly and also heard her mothers steady breath. When she turned back to face Korra, she saw the younger woman still twist and turn ever so slightly and heard her panicked breath.

Without thinking, she did the first thing that came to mind. Her arms snuck around Korra's body and pulled her close. It had an immediate effect and Asami heard Korra's fearful whimpers slowly die down. She noticed then how warm Korra was and how cold she had been. _She's so nicely warm…_ before she knew what she was doing, she buried her face in the crook of Korra's warm neck. Relishing in the others warmth. She let her pale hand slide over Korra's back and said woman nuzzled closer against the pale beauty. Even while she slept, she managed to wrap her arms around Asami's waist, and Asami ignored the sting that came from her wound. She fell right back asleep and slept until the sun was already high in the sky. Her muscles were stiff and slightly sore from sleeping on the floor of the van, but otherwise, she was quite warm. She also noticed that they were moving.

When she opened her eyes, she looked straight into ocean blue ones and a soft yelp escaped her. "I… uh… sorry I…"

Korra chuckled and winked. "You looked very cute asleep. Don't worry about it." Asami's cheeks burned from the compliment and a faint blush appeared on Korra's. "I… Uh… wasn't staring at you or anything… or well, I was but only to see if you were still breathing …"

"You need to shut up Korra, you're only digging deeper if you continue." Tonraq noted and grinned. Shoving aside the small curtain that covered the window he was sitting next.

Asami slowly sat up and groaned. Her head was hurting and she was hungry and thirsty. "How come we're moving…?" she asked and noticed the blanket that had covered both her and Korra.

"My dad and your mom got the van working again. They gathered some extra things from the other cars." Korra said and sat up as well. "Including the blanket, a bunch of pillows. A suitcase that we filled with clothes and other things." She giggled when she heard Asami's stomach growl. "Oh and food, of course." She said and held an apple in her hand for Asami to take.

The injured woman looked at the piece of fruit like it was the very first time she saw an apple. "Oh my Gods…!" she took it gently and sniffed it first. "Soooo good!" she said before she sank her teeth in it. munching the apple away happily. She heard her mother chuckle as she drove.

While they were on their way, they ran into more and more people who were on their way to the compound. Yasuko continued to drive, although at a slower pace while Tonraq and Korra looked around to see if they could spot Senna and the others. After a ride of several hours, they finally arrived at the gates of the compound. Asami and Korra had settled next each other again and were asleep when they drove through the thick metal gates. It looked so much more organized then the compound that had been overrun. A high and 9 foot thick concrete wall surrounded the place and at every corner was a watch post. Both regular people and soldiers manned the walls and posts, armed with guns and special gear.

Tonraq and Yasuko didn't pay much attention to it and drove straight to the building that had the letters HQ written above the entrance. Yasuko woke the girls up and told them to stay put while she and Tonraq went into the building to check the what the how's and the where's.

Lin Beifong, chief of police, was in charge of the entire place. It was all well organized and within 30 minutes, Tonraq knew where his wife and the rest of his friends were at. And Yasuko knew where she needed to bring Asami to get her injuries treated.

They went back to the van and opened the back doors to enlighten the two girls. Both were ecstatic but reluctantly said their goodbye's to one another after they had brought Asami to the small medical centre. Korra promised to visit her new friend as soon as possible and as many times as she could. She and her father eventually left and went on their way to meet with the rest of their family and friends.

Apparently, they had been stationed in one of the biggest residences. They had a basement where they could store their belongings. The ground floor with the living room, kitchen, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. And the first floor with three more bedrooms and two bathrooms. After everyone had settled. They even had a spare bedroom. Everyone had been extremely happy to see both Tonraq and Korra again and wasted no time to get out and hug them both. All at the same time.

After hugging time was over, it was time for them to slowly settle down and ease into the new situation. Korra had received her own room and even though she didn't have many items with her from her old life. The ones she still had were neatly spread out over her room. Some photo's, her camera with charger, doggy treats for Naga who was roaming around the house, getting in trouble constantly. Pencils and paper, her iPod and so on. First thing she did was take a shower and change into fresh clothes. She slept for almost two days straight and only came out of bed to visit the bathroom or to eat something.

After she woke up on day three, she had another shower, used her fingers to comb her short hair and changed into a pair of baggy jeans, a white top and her sneakers. She was going to visit Asami, like she had promised. Even though she hardly new her, she had strangely missed her presence.

She walked into the building where the people who were recovering from surgery were and looked around. It was quite busy and there were people on hospital beds everywhere. She walked around a bit. Looking around to see if she could locate her new friend. She smiled happily when she finally did. Her bed was located against the wall, next to other people. She was still pale and had dark bags under her eyes. Korra felt her heart ache and noticed that Yasuko wasn't with her.

When Asami noticed Korra, her demeanor changed immediately. A smile showed on her face and her emeralds lid up. "Korra…!"

"Hey…!" Korra returned the smile with one of her own and leaned over her friend to give her a tight hug. "How are you?"

Asami shrugged and she sighed. "We're doing okay I guess? We're still alive… mom's out to get something to eat."

"Really? How long ago did she leave?"

Asami fumbled with her hands and looked away. "About… an hour or two now." she said softly.

Korra's mouth fell open and it was then that she noticed that Asami still wore her surgery tunic. She saw that the bags that they had taken with them were stashed under the bed. "How come all your stuff is still here? And why didn't you change clothes?"

Asami was about to answer but someone else beat her to it. "We're just with the two of us. We weren't put in a residence away from others. But in a big general hall where no one has any privacy." Yasuko said and put a tray on Asami's lap. It contained two sandwiches, a cup of tea and a glass of water. "I moved everything here. People are stealing from other people and I didn't want our belongings to be stolen."

Korra nodded understandingly but came up with a solution. "We still have a spare room. How come you two won't stay with us? Asami can stay with me while you can have the room that's left." She said and looked straight at Yasuko who looked from Korra to Asami and back.

"That… is a generous offer." She said and gently stroke her daughters hair. "I don't know what to say, do you think the others won't mind?"

"trust me, my mom and Pema prepare enough food to feed a small army… please? Asami and you could both use the peace and no offence, you two look like you haven't slept in days."

Yasuko and Asami chuckled softly. "Well, we didn't, not really. There's always noise around here. So we only did naps." Asami said and looked around the hall where they were. Almost every bed was filled.

"Also, since I'm good with medicine and stuff, I can keep a close eye on Asami."

Yasuko smiled and nodded. "Very well. When do you think that this can happen?"

"Give me half an hour and everything will be ready." Korra said sure of herself and before the other two could protest, she was gone.

25 minutes later and Korra and her father were back on their way to where Yasuko and Asami were. She had explained everything to her mother, Tenzin and Pema and as she had expected, they immediately agreed to Korra's idea. However, when Korra went to her room, she realized that there was just one bed. A two persons bed, but one bed nonetheless. _Well, shit, we'll figure that out once she's here._ She had thought and buried the issue in the back of her mind.

Korra took care of Asami and brought her to their room while the adults helped Yasuko to settle in. "I… uh… I kinda forgot to mention something…" Korra started, one of Asami's arms around her own shoulders. One of Korra's arms around Asami's waist. The pale beauty had a cane that she used as she shuffled through the door into their bedroom. Her green eyes fell onto the single bed that stood neatly against the wall. A faint blush spread over her pale cheeks.

"O-oh…"

Korra gulped as they walked further into the room. "Yeah… I hope you don't mind. If you do, I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room!"

"No! Don't be silly… this is your room, I'm not chasing you out of here. We'll just share the bed. We already slept together in the van." She realized what she had said and her cheeks became an even darker shade of red. "That came out wrong…"

Korra giggled nervously and helped Asami on the bed. "It's okay, I know what you mean." She said and sat down on one knee to take off Asami's shoe. She put it aside next to the bed but when she was about to get back up on her feet, she felt two hands on her shoulders that gently kept her from standing up. She looked up and her eyes locked with Asami's. "Asami…?" the pale hands moved from her shoulders to her neck and eventually, cupped her face. Korra's heart thundered in her chest when she noticed Asami's face closing in on her own.

Pink lips brushed over tan ones and were tenderly pressed together in a soft but overwhelming kiss _. Oh. My. Gods! What is she doing!? I… I need to stop… I hardly know her! She hardly knows me!_ Korra argued in her head but her hands were placed on the other woman's hips and she straightened her back. _Brain! Listen to me for once!_

 ** _Nope… you're being kissed by a gorgeous woman, now shut up and enjoy._**

 _Fuck you brain…! I hardly know her!_

 ** _And yet you are slowly opening your mouth to deepen the kiss…_**

Korra's train of thoughts were interrupted when she felt something warm and soft stroke ever so gently against her own tongue. The shock was so powerful that she took a sharp breath through her nose. Asami jerked away, her eyes wide in horror. A hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry…! I wanted to… ask you out on a date but instead I did this and kissed you! Oh my Spirits I'm so sorry! You looked so sweet and cute while you sat there and helped me with my shoe! Even though I only have one shoe and the other is Raava knows where…-" she was shut up when Korra put her index finger against Asami's lips.

"You think I'm cute and you wanna go on a date with me?" She asked in surprise. Asami nodded slowly.

"I… yes… I didn't mean to suddenly kiss you, that would be for when our date would have ended." She sighed in frustration and face palmed herself. "I'm such an idiot…"

Korra chuckled softly but settled next to Asami on the bed. "Well, I surely never expected to be asked out on a date during the apocalypse… I guess I need to rearrange my priorities…"

"Totally… Really, I'm sorry… I kinda had this plan… but I guess my drugged brain had other ideas and decided for me."

"Well, I thought you were really… attractive when you shot that zombie and saved me from being a happy meal. I never knew I could be attracted to someone who I thought was going to shoot me."

They both laughed and the tension in the room slowly disappeared. They continued to sit like this, Korra's arm around Asami's waist. Asami's hand holding onto Korra's as they talked. Her thumb gently stroking Korra's knuckles. Korra let out a deep sigh and rested her head on Asami's shoulder. "Can't believe it… the freaking apocalypse actually happened… people fleeing from their home… we had to flee from our hotel along with our friends. " Korra whispered softly and she let out another sigh.

Asami nodded her head, silently agreeing with her. "Yeah… and… I don't think I thanked you and everybody else properly yet. For saving me and helping me and my mom get here."

"You're welcome… you're safe. Your mother is safe. My father and me are safe. Everybody is safe again. We can rest and regain our strength. And in the meantime…" she sat up straight again and looked at Asami who smiled at her. "In the meantime… we can figure out what it is that we're feeling…"

The injured woman nodded and pecked the corner of Korra's mouth softly before pulling back. "Sounds perfect…"


	3. Korrasami week Unexpected

It was some hours after the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li. I was alone in my room and already in bed when my mind drifted off of to my talk with Korra. She had suggested that we'd go on a vacation together. I smiled at the thought but my smile faded away just as quickly. I had to decline her offer. President Raiko had offered me a big contract to rebuild the city. There were many people without a home now and it was important that those homeless people were brought somewhere safe. Reconstruction had to start as soon as possible.

I had seen the disappointment on my friend's face when I had to decline and promised that, once everything was done. Once all the citizens had a home again. that we could go onto that much needed vacation.

Korra had smiled sadly at me and nodded. I half expected her to say something since she looked like she wanted to tell me something. Instead, she suggested we'd get back to the dance floor. I had agreed with her and we walked back side by side.

I wanted to ask her to dance with me but a part of me knew that was a bad idea. Instead, I had to watch with sore eyes how Mako asked her to dance and she had said yes. I clenched my jaw and settled on one of the chairs, glass in hand and my eyes locked on Mako and his hand. One of them was still wrapped up in bandages, the other rested on Korra's hip as they danced. Korra's hands rested on his strong shoulders.

They smiled, laughed and shared some small talk. Although I had no idea what they were talking about. Mako had a faint blush on his cheeks. An indication that he had a few to many drinks. Korra just continued to smile at him. Time slowly ticked by and before I realized what was happening, I saw Korra and Mako leave the dance floor together. His healthy arm around her shoulders and one of hers on the small of his back.

I felt my heart break in my chest. My eyes wide as I saw them disappear from sight. The next thing I knew was that I felt pain in my hand that was holding my glass of wine. I swallowed hard when I saw I had successfully crushed the glass with my bare hand. A waiter quickly rushed to my aid and helped me with the mess I had made. There was a deep cut in the palm of my hand but that pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my very soul. After the waiter had wrapped some piece of cloth around my hand, I rushed off. I left the party and headed back to my own room.

After I had shed my dress and put on my simple sleeping dress, I removed my makeup and crawled in bed. That's where I was now. Pictures of Korra and Mako leaving continued to haunt me. The pain in my hand didn't help me sleep either. It was throbbing quite painfully. I sighed when I heard someone knock on my door. My first reaction was to yell and tell them to go away, but instead I got out of bed. Not bothered to put on my dressing gown. I opened the door, familiar ocean blue's locked with my emeralds.

"K-Korra? What…" I eyed her up and down, she had already changed in her sleeping outfit. Her grey pants and white top.

"Can I come in? Please?" she asked and all I could do was nod. I took a step to the side and let her in.

"Is… everything okay? I saw you leave, with Mako… I…"

She turned around to face me. My back now against the door. I saw her eyes slide over my body and for a moment, I felt very exposed. I -only- wore my sleeping dress after all and it was slightly see through. Our eyes locked again and the look she gave me took my breath away. Her eyes fully open, pupils blow and her hands clenched into fists. "Korra… what…" I never finished the sentence because her lips were locked onto mine.

My arms wrapped around her neck and hers around my waist. She pulled me as close as humanly possible, continued to kiss me and I kissed her right back. I was pinned between the door and Korra's body.

After a good minute, she finally pulled back enough to look at me. She and I were both panting. "I… I'm sorry…" she muttered softly and was about to let go. I wouldn't have any of it and pulled her back in. My hands behind her jaw and I pulled her lips on top of mine again. her mouth was still slightly open and I took the opportunity to brush my tongue over hers just the slightest bit. I sealed my fate with that and her hands moved to the back of my thighs and she lifted me up in one swift motion.

She carried me back to my bed. Our lips never parted. Not even when we fell on top of my bed. Me now pinned underneath Korra's body. I felt her breasts against my own and for the life of me, I couldn't stop the soft and desperate moan that escaped me. "K-Korra… wait… I…"

"I'm done waiting…" she whispered directly into my ear. "I've waited for three years… no more…" she said and her hands moved to the hem of my sleeping dress. "I want you…" she breathed and moved the fabric up, revealing my naked form underneath. "I need you Asami…" she said, her voice desperate. "I love you…"

My breath hitched in my throat when I heard those three little words. Words I had dreamed of hearing her say to me. I saw her eyes slowly fill with tears. "I love you too…" I whispered.

My sleeping dress was removed and tossed somewhere on the floor. Korra's top and pants followed suit. I asked Korra to slow down a bit because I wanted to enjoy this moment more then anything in the world and so did she.

She continued to lay on top of me as we kissed. Our naked bodies pressed together perfectly. My hands roamed her naked back as we started to make love. A slow pace. Tender. Loving. Her hands, which held so much power, caressed me so gently. I had always figured Korra to be wild and lustful in bed. Instead she was incredibly gentle and asked more than once if I was okay with the things she did.

Her hips rolled in sync with my own when I came for the fifth time that night. My head pressed back in my pillow. My mouth slightly open to release the moans that were buried deep within me. Her hands were on my hips and I felt her shudder in the same heavenly feeling that I experienced at that moment. I let my eyes slide over her body as she slowly continued to grind her core against my own. She and I still out of breath and milking our orgasm for as long as possible.

I brought my hand to her abdomen and she finally came to a halt. My fingertips moved over her rock hard abs and I smiled. _Mine… all mine…_ I thought and sat up a bit with the help of my elbows. My back against the pillows. Korra smiled down at me and lowered herself down on top of me. Her lips tenderly kissed my neck while her arms wrapped around my torso.

"Well… that surely was unexpected…" I said and heard Korra chuckle.

"What part exactly…?" she asked, still out of breath.

"Well… everything…" I said and Korra settled her face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. I wrapped my arms around her. "Even more so when… I saw you leave tonight…" I said softly.

"Mhn… I needed to bring Mako to his room… with the amount that he drank tonight, he would've fallen off the stairs and into the ocean." She said with a soft giggle. Her hand lovingly stroke my arm. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression."

I kissed the top of her head and slid down the slightest bit so my face was next to Korra's. I kissed her lips slowly. One of my hands buried in her hair, the other cupped her face. Her hands were entwined behind my back and she pulled me close. We kissed for a few minutes. Slowly. Savoring every second. I pulled back and settled my face in the crook of her neck. Enjoying her warmth. Her strength. Her scent and the after glow of our love making, until we both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
